Please Be Nice to Me
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Dunia gengster bukan dunia yang sesuai untukmu. Kembalilah menjadi anak yang manis dan hiduplah normal seperti kawan-kawanmu/ A SasuSaku Action-fic special for Ananda Arzhetty Granger's birthday/ Warning inside


**Please Be Nice to Me**

_A SasuSaku Action Fic_

by Shirayuki Amane

Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto

Warning (s): AU, OOC, extra fast plot, Rated T+

* * *

"Ini tawaran terakhir dari boss, satu juta yen. Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria berambut emas pada seorang pria pucat berkacamata. Mereka berdua terlibat sebuah dialog yang lebih lama dari yang terlihat. Si pria rambut emas menyodorkan amplop dengan senyum liciknya.

Si pria pucat itu menyeringai dengan maksud meremehkan. "Sehormat apapun aku kepada boss, aku tidak akan menggadaikan tanah peninggalan kakakku. Kalau kalian memaksa, aku akan keluar." Ia menyodorkan amplop itu kembali sebagai tanda penolakan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan lawan bicaranya yang sedang geram tak berujung.

"Kurang ajar!"

* * *

"Bodoh!" kecam seorang pria dari dalam topeng putih terhadap anak buahnya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Kalau tidak becus mengurus satu orang, sebaiknya tidak usah hidup kau!"

"Maafkan saya Tuan," jawab sang anak buah—pria berambut emas tadi.

"Suruh Sasuke yang menghabisinya!"

"Ba-baik Tuan."

* * *

Pria bertudung hitam itu melihat dari dalam mobil silvernya. Dua orang—pria dan wanita— menyatu setelah dua peluru panas melubangi tubuh mereka berdua. Pria itu tak menampakkan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia hanya terdiam lalu menutup jendela kaca mobilnya. Terlalu banyak hara-huru yang terlibat dalam perencanaan kepalanya.

Ia tidak lari dari masalah. Ia hanya ingin melakukan penebusan atas jalan pikirannya.

Lalu, masih dengan lalu lalang kesibukan kota metropolitan, tak akan ada yang peduli bahwa salah satu dari dua orang itu kini telah berpindah tangan. Seorang dari korban tembakan itu menghilang dan kini hanya menyisakan seorang pria—yang dada kirinya berlubang—kukuh dalam posisi memeluk seseorang meski orang itu telah dipindahkan.

.

.

.

**First Day**

_Hari ini aku dan Sai-koi berjanji untuk bertemu di depan toko swalayan yang tak jauh dari apartemenku. Kami merencanakan itu setelah satu minggu ia terlibat perselisihan dengan ketua gengsternya. Dia adalah seorang gengster. Gengster yang bisa kapan saja terbunuh dengan mudah. Masalah kekuasaan yang ilegal, serta keserakahan manusia untuk menjadi yang terkuat adalah tabiat yang dipegang oleh gengster. Tapi, aku tidak mau peduli dengan Sai-koi. Biarkan apa yang ia mau terjalani sendiri._

_Tapi, hari ini._

_24 Agustus 2010 pukul sepuluh._

_Aku dan dia menjadi korban keserakahan tersebut. Kami tertembak, dan ketika aku terbangun dari pingsan aku sudah tidak melihat wajah kekasihku itu._

_Ini tulisan pertamaku sejak aku tersadar dari pingsan dan terbangun di ruang sempit ini. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Baru beberapa menit setelah aku tersadar, aku merasakan rasa ngilu dan perih luar biasa pada lengan kananku. Seperti luka tembak yang di dalamnya sudah tidak ada peluru. Samar-samar aku ingat, dan... aku memang tertembak oleh orang itu. _

_Orang itu—dan aku tak pernah mengenanya._

_Saat ini aku masih mengenakan pakaianku lengkap seperti saat sebelum aku tertidur di ruangan ini. Sebuah kemeja lengan panjang dengan rok hitam pendek. Lengan kananku yang perih ini masih terbuka lebar hingga darah merembes membasahi kemejaku. Sakit sekali, hingga aku ingin menangis._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya denganku. Aku hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan Sai-koi. Dan, setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirku ini, aku akan kembali tertidur dan merasakan kesakitan pada sau titik ini. Kemudian aku akan menyimpan tulisan ini, terus aku simpan hingga pada tulisan terakhir dengan hari yang berbeda. Akan kutulis hingga aku dapat segera pergi dari mimpi buruk ini._

_

* * *

_

Mata wanita itu mengerjap-erjap pandangannya beberapa kali. Luka di tangannya masih terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dengan susah payah. Napasnya memburu sesak seakan tertekan berkilo-kilo beban. Rasa ngilu dan perih kembaali menyerang saat ia mencengkram lubang di lengannya untuk menghentikan aliran darah.

Saat tersadar sepenuhnya, ia menemukan seorang pria duduk di dekatnya menggenggam sebuah gulungan perban dan antiseptik. Matanya yang jeli terfokus pada apa-apa yang ada di hadapannya, bukan wanita itu. Setelah dirasa wanita itu menyerah dengan kesakitannya, maka pria itu menarik paksa kemeja yang menutupi lubang berdarah sang wanita lalu mengobatinya.

Tidak terjadi dialog antar keduanya. Baik sang pria maupun sang wanita, keduanya hidup dalam duanianya masing-masing.

Baru setelah sang pria selesai mengobati, ia beranjak meninggalkan sang wanita—yang tetap terdiam. Ia membereskan semua obat-obatan yang baru saja ia pakai. Setelah beres, barulah ia berjalan seperti biasa—berjalan dengan tanpa beban—keluar meninggalkan sang wanita.

Wanita itu masih terdiam.

Baru beberapa detik setelah sang pria keluar, ia mendengar bunyi suara pintu yang dikunci. Saat itulah ia bangkit menuju pintu yang terkunci dari luar dan mulai membuka suaranya untuk berteriak—meronta meminta belas kasihan.

"Buka pintunya!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul daun pintu ruangan sempit itu. Sama sekali ia tak peduli dengan luka yang ada di lengan kanannya.

"Aku mohon buka pintunya!"

"Buka!"

"Buka!"

Semakin lama semakin lama, teriakan itu melemah dan tergantikan oleh isak tangis. Dalam hatinya ia masih bertanya-tanya, kapankah ini semua akan berakhir.

* * *

_"Kau sudah melakukannya?" _tanya seorang pria dari seberang telpon. _"Aku percaya, kau bisa diandalkan, Sasuke. Teruslah bergabung bersama kami. Dan, yang aling penting adalah: jangan pernah menjadi pembangkang karena kau akan mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Mengerti?"_

_Tutt...tutt...tutt..._

'wusssshhhh'

Setidaknya efek suara tadi terbentuk dari ayunan sebuah pisau yang akhirnya menancap pada lemari kayu. Tancapan yang sempurna dari tangan yang sekiranya sangat terlatih untuk hal seperti itu. Pria itu—Sasuke—lalu mengambil pisau lain yang terselip di salah satu sakunya. Ia memperhatikan pisau itu dengan seksama, lalu mencoba menyentuhnya dengan telunjuk, hingga tetesan pertama sampai tetesan terakhir darah mengalir keluar dari luka itu.

* * *

**Second Day**

_Kalau pilihan hidup itu ada, aku pasti mau. Sayangnya, sebuah pilihan hanya diperuntukkan bagi para orang yang beruntung._

_Hari ini hari kedua di mana aku terkurung di ruangan sempit ini. Jangan tanya keadaanku, karena aku sedang tak baik untuk membahas hidupku sendiri. Jika Tuhan sengaja menciptakan sebuah misteri untuk semua manusia, maka aku akan berjanji akan membenci Tuhan seumur hidupku. Tahu kenapa? Karena aku mendapat misteri yang paling aku benci._

_Aku tak berharap seoseorang akan menolongku saat ini. Aku tak berharap Sai-koi akan datang kemari. _

_Aku masih terkurung di ruangan ini. Masih._

_Aku ingin keluar dan mengabarkan pada semua kalau aku tersakiti. Aku memang egois, aku hanya memikirkan rasa sekarat pada lenganku ini. Tapi, apakah aku tidak berhak membela rasa kepedihanku? Saat orang itu dengan tiba-tiba menyakiti kami, lalu memisahkan kami, dan sekarang membawaku untuk tinggal bersamanya. _

_Meskipun takut, mungkin menjadi pembunuh saat ini tidaklah buruk._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke, pria itu terlihat sangat yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Dengan cepat ia menata beberapa potong sayuran mentah lalu ditaruh berdekatan dengan beberapa lembar sandwich dan segelas jus. Setelah semuanya siap, ia membawanya dalam satu nampan kayu yang cukup membawa makan itu.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan terkunci yang masih berada dalam bagian rumahnya. Langkahnya pasti dan tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya, sama sekali.

Ia lalu membuka kunci, mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk dan menemui seorang wanita di dalamnya. Nampan di tangannya juga masih sempurna, lebih tepatnya tidak berubah posisi dan masih layak dimakan. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, Sasuke masuk.

"Hyaaa~"

'Buagh!'

Sebuah hantaman dari sesuatu yang berat mendarat di punggung Sasuke. Apakah dia akan terluka?

Tidak.

Mata pria itu masih tetap sama dan tidak ada perubahan, tetap melihat lurus ke depan. Nampan berisi makanan yang ia pegang itu sedikit bergeser. Kemudian ia meletakkannya pada meja kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan rasa ketakutan yang memuncak, mata lainnya terlihat tersingut sambil memgang benda keras yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memukul Sasuke. Mungkin saja, ia berharap bahwa matanya akan berbinar senang setelah melihat Sasuke terkapar besimbah darah. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak begitu. Sasarannya masih sehat dan lebih kuat dari yang ia bayangkan. Sekarang dirinyalah yang terjebak. Terjebak dalam sejuta ketakutan.

Sasuke tidak beraksi apa-apa ketika melihat wanita di hadapannya menggigil ketakutan. Ia hanya memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan ruangan sempit itu. Tanpa sepatah kata, ucapan, bahkan gerakan yang berarti. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang sudah sering ia lakukan. Ia pergi, lalu mengunci pintunya kembali.

Sementara itu, wanita yang ditatap Sasuke itu—wanita yang berusaha melukainya—menyeret tubuhnya untuk terduduk di atas lantai ubin dengan masih menggenggam benda beratnya. Tangan dan kaki ia satukan untuk memberikan kemantapan posisinya dalam mengeluarkan kesakitannya. Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Kenapa pria itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, kenapa pria itu tidak terluka, itulah yang berputar-putar di kepalanya bak hula-hula masalah yang tak tuntas.

Ia bangkit, menuju beberapa sajian makanan yang ada di atas meja. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur tak menentu, ia mengambil nampan itu pelan-pelan.

"AAAAAA!"

Dalam sekali lempar, makanan itu sudah hancur menimpa pintu. Berceceran dan mengotori lantai. Tapi, itu memberi secuil kelegaan pada wanita itu.

* * *

**Third Day**

_Aku sudah tidak ingat janjiku pada tulisan pertama. Pada janji bahwa aku akan menyimpan tulisan-tulisanku selama berada di tempat ini. Karena, jika aku ingat aku tidak akan dengan mudah menghilangkannya. Percayalah, aku memang sudah kehilangan dua tulisanku itu._

_Tapi, tidak dengan itu aku bisa melupakan apa-apa saja yang membuatku seperti orang mau mati begini. Atau aku memang akan mati?_

_Sebenarnya, dosa apakah yang sudah kuperbuat? Hingga hidupku menjadi kacau seperti ini. Apakah aku pernah melukai hati Tuhan? Lalu apakah aku salah jika aku menolak dilahirkan ke dunia dari benih seorang raja mafia? Ayahku tidak seperi kebanyakan ayah para wanita di luar sana. Ayahku berbeda. Ayahku tidak memiliki kelembutan yang ada pada ayah wanita lain. Dan, aku iri. Aku ingin sekali menuntut kepada Tuhan sebelum aku dilahirkan dari benihnya. Karena, setelahpun aku terlahir, masalah tak akan pernah jauh dariku._

_Hidupku tidak tentu arah sampai aku bertemu dengan Sai-koi. Dia adalah salah seorang anak buah ayahku. Aku tahu aku membenci dunia ini karena ayahku selalu menunjukkan kekuatan dirinya melalui pistol dan darah. Tapi, Sai memang berbeda dan ia memang bukan ayahku, tidak salahkan jika aku mencintainya? Benar bukan?_

_Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak bersamanya._

_Katakan, seberapa dalam penderitaan yang bisa Tuhan angkat sekarang! Tidak ada. _

_"Data target selanjutnya sudah dikirimkan boss, Sasuke. Kau bisa langsung mengecek lewat emailmu. Batas waktu hanya malam ini, jadi malam ini kau sudah harus membunuhnya."_

"Aku mengerti."

_"Baiklah kalau begitu."_

_Tutt...tutt...tutt..._

Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa tempatnya duduk. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang padat berisikan senjata pisau yang sudah ia yakini tajamnya, Sasuke kembali menguji kemampuannya. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang lebih menakutkan, ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah sebuah daun pintu yang terbuat dari aluminium.

'Wushhhh'

Dengan satu ayunan, pintu aluminium itu terlubangi dengan sempurna. Tiga perempat bagian pisau menancap pada daun pintu. Itu menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah siap dengan peralatannya.

Ia membuka emailnya, nampak seorang pria berjas sempurna dengan senyum liciknya tertangkap kamera pengintai. Beberapa _photo_ memberi kejelasan pada Sasuke untuk meyakini korban selanjutnya.

* * *

'Wushhhh'

"Agh!"

Itulah kata terakhir yang terdengar dari pria paruh baya itu. Tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya tak bernyawa sejak pisau tajam Sasuke melukai tengkuknya dengan sempurna. Kemungkinan besar, pisau itu telah memutus syaraf tubuhnya hingga ia tertunduk kaku menanti tetesan darah terakhir yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke memandangi tubuh besar itu dengan datar. Lalu meninggalkannya dengan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yah. Siapa yang mengira ia adalah pelaku pembunuhan itu bila kondisi saat itu tak memungkinkan untuk saling mengawasi.

Gemerlap lampu-lampu dan suasana klub malam yang ramai sudah cukup membantu Sasuke untuk keluar sebagai pemenang. Ia melenggang di tengah keributan para tamu yang meneriaki kematian pria besar itu. Sekali lagi, sebuah ekspresi es.

* * *

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah toko aksesoris wanita. Toko itu tak terlalu besar, bangunannya juga sederhana dengan warna cat kuning gading klasik. Tapi, entah kenapa toko itu seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk memikat daya tarik pengunjungnya. Sasuke sendiri ikut larut dalam bayang-banyang. Ia berjalan menuju halaman depan toko yang memamerkan beberapa perhiasan sepeti gelang dan cincin.

"Kakak mencari apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan anak saya Tuan, atas kelancangannya," sergah seorang pria berjenggot kemudian memeluk anaknya erat-erat. Lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "toko kami sedang mengadakan promo. Karena Anda adalah orang ke-13 yang mampir di toko kami, maka kami akan memberikan dua paket aksesoris sekaligus secara cuma-cuma. " Pria itu mengulurkan dua buah kotak berwarna biru gelap pada Sasuke, lalu membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berukiran 光-夢 di bagian tengah, dan kalung perak.

* * *

**Forth Day**

_Sebelum aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku tak pernah berani merencanakan apa-apa pada pagi harinya. Aku takut kalau semua rencanaku akan hancur berantakan begitu aku membuka mata._

_Tapi, kekacauan itu sendiri sebenarnya belum terdefinisi dalam kepalaku. Apakah kekacauan yang aku maksud? Apakah sebuah kalung berbandul cincin yang ada di genggamanku ketika aku terbangun dari tidur adalah satu dari kekacauan yang aku maksud? Aku tidak tahu._

_Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa kegiatan yang orang itu lakukan di luar sana. Setiap malam aku mendengar deruan suara mobilnya yang mengintimidasi tikus-tikus di rumah ini. Dia pergi terlalu malam, dan pulang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia yang memberikan kalung ini atau bukan. Yang jelas, aku menyukainya. Hikari - Yume, cahaya dan mimpi. Apakah Tuhan sedang ingin bermain-main denganku? Apakah Tuhan sedang mengajakku bercanda dengan hal seperti ini? Memberiku sedikit harapan lalu mencampakanku dalam kesedihan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu—seperti aku yang baru merasakan kebahagiaan bersama Sai dan Tuhan menghancurkannya. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, sama sekali tidak._

_Pagi ini, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia mengantarkan makanan lebih awal dari biasanya dan makanan kali ini juga berbeda, bukan lagi sandwich dengan jus jeruk tapi pizza dengan segelas teh hangat. _

_Bahkan aku belum sempat berterima kasih atas pemberiannya._

* * *

Gudang gandum raksasa itu tak lebih dari tempat mengerikan. Darah dan tubuh manusia tak bernyawa menjadi satu di tempat itu bersama suara bising pistol yang saling bersahutan membunyikan suara gemuruh.

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

Saat ini, yang dibutuhkan hanyalah keberanian dan tekat untuk hidup mempertaruhkan harga diri sebagai seorang pria.

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

"Sasuke! Cepat ambil kopernya, lalu serahkan pada Kakashi. Biar mereka kami yang tangani," seru seorang pria berambut emas yang bersembunyi bersama Sasuke di balik sebuah ferary merah. Sesekali kedua orang itu muncul dari persembunyian untuk menembak musuh mereka.

"Baiklah. Segera lari dari tempat ini kalau kalian sudah membereskan mereka!"

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

Sasuke berlari mengambil jalan lain yang tak terlihat dari ferary merah. Langkahnya yang berat bertarung dengan lantai gudang yang berdebu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal menahan sesak dan rasa lelah luar biasa. Belum lagi resiko ia tertembak setiap saat. Ia tak pernah menyesal dilahirkan sebagai lelaki yang harus memiliki keberanian seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Seorang pria berambut merah darah yang menenteng sebuah koper. Pria itu berdiri dengan angkuh lalu membuang rokok yang terselip di mulutnya juga dengan sombong.

"Kau datang juga, Sasuke Uchiha," kata pria itu.

"Aku tak akan meminta koper itu karena aku tahu kau tak akan memberikannya dengan gratis."

Pria itu lalu menyeringai dan menyalakan rokok yang baru. Sorot mata teduh kini berubah menjadi garang. Dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat, sebuah peluru dilepaskan dan hampir mengenai jantung Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu cepat untuk ditembak.

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

Tembakan-tembakan tak akan lepas dari kondisi seperti ini. Sudah seharusnya terjadi apabila dua kekuasaan yang berbeda terjadi semacam perselisihan. Berkali-kali Sasuke menghindar dan berusaha merebut koper yang dibawa pria rambut merah itu. Hingga salah satu di antaranya jatuh duduk dan diam, itu menandakan seorang di antaranya telah kalah dan mati. Mengerikan, itulah kehidupan para gengster.

Seorang pria bermasker terlihat keluar dari sedan hitamnya bersama dengan pria berambut emas. Keduanya terlihat bergitu sumringah dengan hasil yang mereka terima. Sasukelah pemenangnya.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke!" seru pria berambut emas.

Sasuke melemparkan koper hitam yang berhasil ia rebut kepada pria bermasker itu. Saat itu pula ia merasakan sakit pada punggung tangan kanannya—sebuah pisau menancap dengan sempurna hingga tak terasa sakit. Dengan kasar, Sasuke mencabut pisau itu dan membuangnya.

* * *

'Cklak'

Seperti biasa, waktu makan malam sudah Sasuke siapkan untuk wanita yang ia kunci dalam kamar itu. Sebuah santapan yang kini sama seperti beberapa hari lalu, kembali normal. Tangannya yang terluka akibat tusukan pisau belum sempat ia obati dan sedikit meneteskan darah.

Wanita itu sedang tidur. Sasuke mengamati garis wajahnya yang kini semakin memberikan kesan pucat. Biar begitu Sasuke tak melakukan banyak hal. Ia hanya membenahi selimut yang sedikit tersingkap dan meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja seperti biasa.

Saat ia hendak berpaling, wanita itu terbangun dan dengan cepat menangkap tangan kanan Sasuke yang terluka. Wanita itu mengamati luka Sasuke dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia melepaskan perban yang membalut lengan kanannya dan memasangkan itu pada tangan kanan Sasuke. Wanita itu memperlakukan Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

Setelah selesai tanpa ada percakapan lebih lanjut, Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman wanita itu lalu beranjak pergi.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut emas tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mulutnya tengah mengisap sebatang rokok dengan tubuhnya yang terikat dan basah akan bensin. Jika ia berkata sedikit saja, maka putung rokok itu bisa membakar tubuhnya. Mata sapphirenya menggeram kesal pada sosok manusia mayat yang ada di depannya. Manusia mayat yang sangat sering tersenyum.

"Jadi, maukah kau memberitahuku alamat Uchiha itu?" tanya manusia mayat itu lalu memberikan secarik kertas dan pena.

Pria berambut emas itu tidak langsung menuruti apa yang diminta lawan bicaranya. Ia terlebih dahulu menuliskan sepatah kalimat yang berbunyi: Kenapa kau masih hidup?

Sang manusia mayat langsung meredam senyumnya.

"Aku tak akan mati semudah itu. Sekarang cepat tuliskan alamat Sasuke Uchiha karena aku akan membunuhnya dan mendapatkan kembali apa yang aku punya."

Puntung rokok di ujung bibir pria rambut emas itu semakin memendek. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia terpaksa menuliskan alamat sahabatnya itu.

"Hm..." dia menyeringai. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya.

* * *

**Fifth Day**

Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Layar monitornya kembali menunjukkan sebuah photo—sebuah photo seorang pria berkulit pucar yang terbaring di sebuah ruang perawatan rumah sakit. Mata pria itu membulat dan dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pistol yanng ada di dalam kantong jasnya.

"Dia masih hidup."

* * *

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar jalan dengan cermat agar tidak mengambil resiko kecelakaan atau semacamnya.

_

* * *

_

_Ini tulisanku yang tak pernah berarti. Aku tak yakin bila tulisanku berpengaruh terhadap orang lain. Kalung yang diberikan orang itu padaku masih kupakai. Setiap hari kujaga dan kupegang. Aku tidak tahu magis apa yang ada dalam kalung ini hingga aku merasa begitu nyaman, lebih nyaman dari perasaan awal aku mengenalnya._

_Aku tahu, dia bukanlah pria yang berbeda dari ayahku. Dia sama jahatnya, sama kotornya, sama gelapnya dengan dunianya saat ini. Aku tahu, berapa banyak orang yang sudah ia bunuh lewat tangannya yang begitu dingin. Dia adalah manusia terdingin yang pernah aku kenal. Bahkan dia tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan baik sebagaimana mestinya. Apa salahku padanya? Apakah aku terlalu kotor hingga tak pantas untuk ia sapa? Aku punya nama, bahkan dia tak pernah menanyakan nama dan asal usulku._

Wanita itu menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya begitu ia mendengar bunyi-bunyian aneh di depan pintu kamarnya. Samar-samar ia berusaha mencari tahu suara apa itu. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk lebih mendekat ke sumber suara.

'Dugdugdugdug'

'Dugdugdugdug'

'Dugdugdugdug'

Semakin lama suara ketukan pintu itu semakin jelas. Ia lalu membalas ketukan tersebut dari dalam pintunya.

'Brakbrakbrakbrak'

"Tolong! Aku di sini!" serunya.

Sementara itu, dari luar seorang pria berwajah pucat terlihat berbinar lalu menuju ke sumber suara yang menyeru minta tolong. Ia berlari ke arah pintu itu lalu mendobraknya dengan kuat.

"Sakura!" teriaknya dengan keras.

"Sakura! Kau di dalam? Minggirlah, aku akan mendobrak pintu ini!"

Pria itu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kait pintu yang terkunci. Dengan sekali tembakan, kunci pintu itu rusak dan dapat dibuka.

'BRAKKKKK'

"Sakura..."

* * *

Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang ia tuju. Ia menyusuri setiap koridor yang ada sambil menjaga kewaspadaan. Ia tak akan mau digagalkan oleh penjagaan polisi. Dia akan menghabisi lelaki yang ada di dalam laptopnya beberapa saat lalu.

Setelah beberapa ruangan ia masuki, akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan yang ia tuju. Ia mempersiapkan pistolnya sehingga bisa langsung menembak targetnya.

Saat ia membuka tirai penutup, targetnya tidak ada di tempat.

Sasukepun berlari ke luar ruangan dengan cepat.

* * *

Wanita itu jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Lalu pria pucat itu memeluknya seperti tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Mereka seakan saling menyesali perasaan satu sama lain.

"Sakura..." seru pria itu. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Lalu pria itu menarik wanita yang ia panggil Sakura itu dengan kuat.

Namun...

"Sai, aku tidak mau."

"Jangan gila! Ayo cepat kita pergi." Sai menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar kali ini, memaksa waita itu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan sempir yang sudah beberapa hari menyekapnya.

Dan saat Sakura sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berbeda—dimana ruangan itu terkesan sangat hangat dengan beberapa foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding. Salah satu foto yang tak asing bagi Sakura adalah seorang pria yang lima hari ini selalu mengantarkan makanan untuknya, dia—pria es.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sai dengan cepat—mengibaskannya-sehingga ia bisa menyentuh foto pria itu dengan leluasa.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo!"

Beberapa detik setelah mengucapkan sepatah kalimat itu, seorang pria berambut panjang terlihat menyodorkan pistol pada Sai lalu memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan.

Orang itu lalu membawa lari Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke kembali memacu mobilnya. Meski ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, ia ingin sekali sampai ke apartemennya dengan cepat. Jalanan yang baru saja terguyur hujan menjadikannya licin. Aroma air hujan tercium dengan jelas ketika kaca jendela mobilnya sengaja ia buka. Dengan kecepatan maksimum ia berkali-kali mendahului mobil lain dan kini ia telah sampai di sebuah bundaran.

Jalan menuju apartemennya adalah arah bundaran ke sebelah kanan, namun...

Sekilas ia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal meronta-ronta di dalam mobil. Saat itu ia yakin kemana arah tujuan mobilnya sekarang.

Sasuke memutar balik laju sedannya mengikuti mobil hitam yang membawa wanita itu yang di belakangnya juga diikuti oleh mobil ferary merah. Ketiga mobil itu berkejar-kejaran di tengah malam kota Tokyo yang ramai dengan pengguna jalan.

"Cih!" umpat Sasuke.

* * *

Tiga mobil itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat pakir dari bangunan yang lama tak terpakai. Mereka berhenti membentuk lingkaran semu dan saling mengepung. Sasuke, Sai, dan pria berambut panjang keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Sasuke menyodorkan pistol ke arah pria berambut panjang itu sedangkan Sai hendak menembak Sasuke, lalu pria berambut panjang itu sudah siap akan meledakkan kepala Sai kapan saja.

Mereka bisa kapan saja saling membunuh. Lalu Sakura keluar dari mobil dan membuat suasana menjadi semakin mencekam. Pria berambut panjang itu menodongkan pistol ke arah Sakura, membuat Sai gusar.

"Aku mohon hentikan!" teriak Sakura.

Ketiganya terdiam.

Mereka berempat seperti sedang terjebak pada sebuah permaian. Percaya atau tidak, permainan ini sesungguhnya akan menyiksa batin mereka.

'Prok-prok-prok'

Sebuah tepukan tangan menggema diiringi hentakan kaki yang bertubi-tubi, menandakan jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak. Seorang pria bertubuh besar menampakkan wajahnya dari balik sebuah topeng. Wajahnya yang tua semakin terlihat buruk dengan luka bakar di kedua pipinya.

"A-ayah?" seru Sakura lirih.

"Ho... putriku rupanya. Ayo pulang, kau tak boleh bersama para pecundang itu."

"A-A-Aku..."

"Sekarang atau kau akan mati!"

"Orochimaru!" teriak Sasuke yang dibarengi oleh letusan pistolnya ke arah kawanan gengster di sekitarnya. Bentuk lingkaran yang mereka bentuk itu sudah hancur. Kini mereka membalikkan tubuh menghadapi para gengster itu.

Sai meraih tubuh Sakura dengan cepat lalu membawanya berlindung di balik mobil Sasuke. Sasuke dan pria berambut panjang itu sudah bersembunyi lebih dulu. Mereka berempat berlindung di tempat yang sama. Sambil melihat kondisi di mana mereka terus ditembaki, Sasuke membalas tembakan tersebut hingga dirasa peluru dalam pistolnya sudah habis.

"Sakura, kau lari bersama dengannya!" seru Sai pada Sakura sambil melirik ke arah pria berambut panjang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tak ada cara lain!"

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" pria berambut panjang itu menarik paksa lengan Sakura dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai bertarung melawan para gengster yang tak sedikit jumlahnya.

Melihat Sakura sudah pergi, kini Sai dan Sasuke seperti bebas. Mereka saling menatap tajam dan kini bersaing untuk menjadi yang paling kuat. Mula-mula Sasuke keluar dari tempat perlindungannya dikarenakan pelurunya sudah habis. Ia berkelahi dengan gengster-gengster itu menggunakan tangan kosong. Sementara Sai terus membidik sasarannya dengan tepat.

* * *

Sakura dan lelaki berambut panjang itu masih terus berlari. Berlari menghindari baku tembak antar gengster yang sudah sering ia saksikan. Sakura bukan wanita yang lemah secara fisik, lebih dari batin. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan menagapa ia begitu membenci perkelahian.

Pria itu menyeret Sakura dengan sangat kasar hingga pada saat kesabaran Sakura habis, ia mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" serunya sekeras mungkin.

Pria itu tidak membalas, dalam hening ia menggaet tangan Sakura kembali.

'Plak'

Sakura menamparnya. "Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku benci dunia kalian?"

Pria itu tidak bergeming. Ia tetap berusaha mendapatkan tangan Sakura meskipun tamparan yang kedua mendarat di pipinya lagi.

"Aku mau menyelamatkanmu. Apa kau tidak mau selamat?"

"Bukankah kau ini anak buah ayahku? Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa aku tidak bawa aku pada ayahku dan menghabisi Sai dan pria itu?"

"Aku tidak suka menceritakan masa lalu."

* * *

"Orochimaru!" seru Sasuke di tengah-tengah usahanya menjatuhkan lawan. Sudah sejak ia bertarung, ia terus menerus menyerukan nama pria itu.

Saat semua lawannya berhasil ia tumbangkan, Sasuke bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari.

"Orochimaru, kenapa kau mau membunuh kami semua?" tanya Sasuke.

Orochimaru hanya menyeringai lalu menyodorkan pistol ke jantung Sasuke.

* * *

"Aku Neji, kakakmu."

"A-apa?" Sakura membatu. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang padanya dan mengaku adalah bagian dari darah dan dagingnya. Selama lebih dari 20 tahun ia hidup sendiri dalam asuhan Orochimaru. Dalam masa itu ia sama sekali tak mengenal dunia. Bahkan ia sangat berharap Orochimaru bukanlah ayahnya.

"Ayah kita adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang memiliki proyek sampai ke luar negeri. Lalu Orochimaru merebutnya dengan membunuh ayah kemudian mengambilmu yang waktu itu masih berumur tiga tahun. Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya karena aku waktu itu hanya seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun. Lalu Sai, ayahnya adalah rekan Orochimaru yang juga turut andil dalam perampasan kebahagiaan kita. Maka dari itu, maka dari itu aku hendak membunuhnya tapi aku malah melukaimu."

"Kakakku?"

Sakura tak beraksi apa-apa.

"Aku kakakmu. Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Kakak~ pria itu..."

* * *

"Kau memang iblis Orochimaru."

Orochimaru menyeringai lagi dan saat itu ia menarik pelatuk dan melubangi dada Sasuke dengan sukses.

'DARRRRR'

Sasuke terjatuh. Dadanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Bisa terbayang bagaimana rasa sakit yang pada luka yang menganga seperti itu. Bisa terbayang bagaimana banyaknya darah yang mengotori tubuh karena jantunya yang terus menerus memompa darah ke luar.

Orochimaru meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar. Matanya menangkap sebuah gerakan seorang wanita dan pria berambut panjang. Saat itulah ia mulai mengikutinya.

Sementara itu, suara desingan pistol masih terdengar di sana-sini, menembus benda-benda yang mampu ia tembus. Sai masih tetap pada posisinya berlindung di balik mobil Sasuke. Beberapa gengster bersenjata mengepunya hingga membatasi ruang gerak. Apa boleh buat, Sai hanya bisa menembak dan berlindung tanpa ada perlawanan yang berlebih. Saat ia berhasil menembak seorang gengster, saat itulah

'DARRRRR'

-sebuah peluru bersarang di dadanya—ia tertembak.

* * *

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

Suara tembakan masih terdengar, tak ada tempat berlindung lagi bagi Sakura dan Neji. Mereka berdua terpontang-panting menghindari serangan peluru panas itu. Hingga Neji memerintahkan Sakura untuk bersembunyi di suatu tempat sampai ia berhasil membereskan semua musuh mereka.

"Pergilah!" kata Neji lembut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya yang hijau kini telah berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Cepat PERGI!" Neji mendorong Sakura sampai terjatuh. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Neji berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dengan sisa tenaganya yang sedikit, Sakura berusaha meraih sebuah sudut ruangan yang berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Dia merangkak seperti seekor kucing yang akan mati karena ketakutan.

* * *

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Sumber suara yang paling ia benci. Begitu menemukan sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, segera ia menyodorkan pistol ke arah orang itu.

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

Mereka berdua saling tembak. Orochimaru dan Neji. Bagi Neji, ini adalah kesempatan di mana ia bisa membalaskan dendam orang tuanya. Bagi Neji, ini adalah sebuah kesenangan apabila berhasil membuat nyawa iblis di depannya ini melayanga.

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

Suara desingan dan api yang meletup dari dua senjata itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan senyum iblisnya, Orochimaru masih memegang kendali atas pertempuran itu. Saat mereka berdua menyusup di balik pilar besar, Neji mengambil segenggam pasir yang ada di sekitarnya lalu meremas dengan bringas.

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

Tembakan kembali diletuskan oleh Orochimaru, dan kali ini Neji tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Pria itu langsung berlari menampakkan diri di hadapan Orochimaru. Lalu dengan cepat mereka berdua saling menyodorkan pistol. Pistol milik Neji terpasang di daerah leher Orochimaru, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kali ini Neji sudah bertekat. Ia tahu resiko apa yang akan ia ambil jika ia menaik pelatuknya dan menyesapkan peluru itu di leher Orochimaru. Kemungkinan besar dia juga akan mati tertembak. Tapi, ini takdirnya yang sudah akan ia jalani.

'DARRRRR'

'DARRRRR'

Dua orang itu sudah mati.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" jerit Sakura.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Fiuhh~

Akhirnya selesai juga... voilaaaa

Ini fic saya persembahkan special untuik Ananda **Arzhetty Granger** yang berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Gomen kadonya telat, Bunda sedang sibuk *plak

Juga saya persembahkan untuk anak-anak saya **Nne kishida** dan **Harayosaki Ochi **serta suami saya **Badboy Sheva**.

Tahu album Solo Collectionnya SS501? Karena saya gak puas sama MVnya, jadi saya bikin sendiri yang versi saya *plak

Yoyo, yang mau request sequelnya ata side storynys atau prequelnya juga boleh, mumpung mood saya sedang baik untuk Action-fic.

Mohon reviewnya...


End file.
